


Second Chance

by ElleRett



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleRett/pseuds/ElleRett
Summary: We all need a second chance sometimes.
Relationships: Jackson Avery/Victoria Hughes, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	Second Chance

_Prologue November 2021_

“I do,” Victoria looked up at her groom, a smile playing across both their eyes. This was their second chance, a chance for them to get it right. The first time she had run, too scared to make the commitment. Now, however, she was sure. Her parents watched from the front row, the members of 19 that weren’t up front, next to them.

“With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,” the minister said.

Without any hesitation, Vic stepped forward and kissed the man she knew she would build her future with.

\---

_15 April 2021_

Vic took a deep breath as she studied her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was styled in a half updo that showed her beautiful curls. Her make up was glamorous and perfect. The white dress she was wearing fit her perfectly, tailored to her every curve. It had literally been made for her, yet in that moment it didn’t feel like it was hers. Brushing off the thought, Vic plastered a smile on her face and turned to look at her best friend.

“You ready?” Travis asked.

Victoria tried to answer but when the words wouldn’t come, she nodded her head instead. No matter what had happened in the past, today was a good thing. She was marrying a man that she loved. With one last glance back to the mirror, she took her flowers from Travis and headed to the door. Maya, Travis and Andy trailed behind her. Outside stood her parents. When she had invited them, she had been convinced they wouldn’t make it. They had spent her whole childhood too busy to pay attention to her. Why would her wedding day be any different? Her mother smiled at her as her father held out his arm for her to take. This was it.

\---

Originally, Vic had wanted to have a small ceremony with only a handful of people. She had thought that was what he wanted too. Especially given that this wasn’t his first wedding. Then slowly the plans had changed which was why she was staring into a church that currently held almost 300 people. A church that had been professionally decorated with peonies, gardenias, and hydrangeas. Her groom wore a suit that cost more than a month’s take home pay. Her dress cost triple that.

As she walked down the aisle, Victoria was focused not on her groom but on the faces of people she had never met in her life. It wasn’t until she had almost reached the front that she finally started to recognise people. Most were work colleagues but in the front two rows sat her family; the members of Station 19. Even Sullivan was there. After sharing a small smile with Dean, her eyes finally found their way to her groom. Anybody with eyes could see that he was hot and in that moment that was all Vic could see. Her smile faltered and her steps ceased.

“Vic?” Jackson’s eyes crinkled as he took an unsure step towards her.

“I’m sorry,” Vic said, “I can’t…I can’t do this.”

Vic could hear the murmuring behind her. She could feel the stares of her team. Her father, a few steps ahead of her, was looking at her with a look in his eyes that Vic couldn’t quite place. And Jackson, he was moving towards her a look of confusion firmly plastered across his features.

“Okay, do you want to postpone it? We don’t have to get married today.”

“No. No, Jackson, I’m sorry. I can’t marry you at all. I’ve made a mistake. A huge mistake,” Victoria chuckled sardonically as the memories flooded her brain and she remembered the day everything had gone wrong. The day she had lost the love of her life.

A look of hurt flashed across Jackson’s face, sobering Vic. She knew she needed to explain and so she started to ramble, “I love you Jackson but no more than I love my friends. I’m not in love with you. Honestly, I don’t think you’re in love with me either…”

“I love you Victoria,” Jackson denied his hand reaching up to touch her cheek.

With a small smile that barely touched the corner of her mouth, Victoria reached up and placed her hand over Jackson’s. “I’m sorry but I’m in love with someone else.”

Pulling his hand down with hers, she placed a small kiss on the back of his hand before dropping it, turning and fleeing down the aisle.

\---

The second Vic had exited, the church had erupted. Catherine Avery had never particularly liked Victoria Hughes and watching her son’s face fall, she knew that it had been for good reason. She watched her son start up the aisle after the woman who had just broken his heart, his confusion still visible on his face.

The team of 19 were just as confused. For a second after Vic’s pronouncement, Miller had hoped that she was in love with him but her swift exit in the opposite direction had quickly killed the thought.

“What just happened?” he asked pointing up the aisle while staring at Travis.

“Victoria left,” Travis stated a small, sad smile spreading across his features.

The rest of 19 looked at him in exasperation.

“We got that. What we’re confused about is why,” Maya said, the bouquet of flowers in her hands forgotten at her side.

“And who exactly is she in love with,” Dean asked.

“I can’t tell you that,” Travis said turning to make his way towards Vic’s parents. Before he could proceed, however, he was stopped by two pairs of hands grabbing him.

“Oh, yes, you can. Now Vic just left her own wedding to go Santa alone knows where and you made no move to even stop her or follow her, which means that you know where she is going and it doesn’t at all concern you,” Andy was face to face with Travis.

“She’s gone to make things right with the man she loves.” Surprisingly it was Sullivan who spoke while typing on his phone. The rest of 19 turned to look at him, if possible, more confused than they had been before.

\---

After leaving the church, Victoria had jumped into the waiting limo and directed the driver in the direction she needed to go. At first the driver had looked reluctant and Vic had started considering her options but before she had even a vague plan the limo had started and pulled away from the curb. As it did, she glanced out the window and saw Jackson standing helplessly a few feet away. For a moment she felt bad but the thought of what could have been if she hadn’t left wiped the feeling away. She should never have let their relationship get as far as it had. In hindsight, she should never even have let it start.

Her destination was only a few streets away from the church. A plain, block-shaped building, it was a place that she had rarely been inside despite its significance. As she got out of the limo she heard the driver ask what he was supposed to do. She answered politely, turned, and headed inside.

Still dressed in her designer gown, Vic received more than a few stares as she made her way through the building. Despite the seven months that they had been together she had never actually seen his office although she had a vague idea where it was located. Feeling too antsy to wait for an elevator she headed up the stairs to the second floor, took a right and headed down the corridor adorned with photos of fallen firefighters. At the end she turned left down another corridor, walked a few more steps and opened a door that opened up into a small reception area. Inside was a single desk where a middle-aged brunette sat typing something on her computer. A name sign identified the woman as Mindy. Against the left-hand wall were three uncomfortable looking chairs. And across the room, there was a door.

Looking around the room and the name on the door, Vic started to have doubts for the second time that day. She was too late and all being here was likely to do was open up old wounds. She turned to head back out of the room but before she could open the door she was stopped by his voice.

“Victoria.”

Vic turned around and found herself looking into familiar blue eyes. “Luke.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am still working on no regrets but I am trying to refine some parts before I continue. So in the meantime, I wrote something else.


End file.
